


Meet Me in the Afterglow

by loveisblind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Virgin Ben Solo, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisblind/pseuds/loveisblind
Summary: during an impromptu game of truth or drink, Rey discovers a very interesting fact about her boyfriend
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Meet Me in the Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> do i have a soft spot for virgin ben solo???...........................perhaps.  
> enjoy!

It all started with a game of Truth or Drink. Fucking  _ Truth or Drink.  _

Not exactly Ben’s dream way of spending his Friday night, but heading to Finn and Poe’s flat after work at the end of the week was something of a tradition by now. Besides, Rey had looked utterly delighted at the prospect of the game. He was hardly about to ruin her fun.

Stray, leftover rice scattered across the breakfast bar from their takeaway. Ben flicked one out of the way as he set down his beer, cracking the lid off. Laughter from the living room sounded; he tipped the beer to his mouth and fought off an eye roll. The group were more Rey’s friends than his, but after six years, it was hard to remember a time without them in his life. He’d had nothing like them at First Order Industries, only a dickhead boss and a bitch of a partner. 

Ben shuddered. Sometimes he even heard Gwen’s heels in his dreams. 

‘Ben! Ben!-’ Rey stumbled into the doorway, a stray curl falling into her eyes. She huffed it out of her face and beamed at him. ‘You’re missing it!’

Ben winced. Rey pouted, reaching for him with grabby hands. He tried not to look too pleased when she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his middle. 

Into his chest, she mumbled, ‘No moaning. I demand you play with us. By order of...of…’ Looking up, she rested her chin on his chest and squinted. ‘I don’t have a clue. But please play.’

_ Say no.  _ Deny her this  _ one  _ thing, Solo. ‘Fine.’

Rey’s eyes crinkled with her smile. 

The living room was as tidy as it normally was, except for the glass table littered with beer bottles and flutes with lipstick stains. The group crowded round in, half on the sofa, the rest cross-legged on the floor. Rose sat with her head tipped back against Hux’s crotch; Ben almost laughed at his friend’s scarlet cheeks. Poe, unsurprisingly, had Finn locked in his lap, while Kaydel lay on her back, squirting whipped cream into her mouth. Finn leaned over and dipped a finger into the mess, sucking it off his own finger.

‘I would’ve done that,’ Poe murmured into his neck. 

Rey gagged playfully. 

Flinging herself onto the sofa, Rey dragged Ben down by his arm. His free hand shot out, narrowly stopping him planting face-first into her chest. Which he would’ve been only happy enough to do if they were at home.  _ Alone.  _ Which they were decidedly  _ not. _

‘Okay, enough with the friskiness,’ Kaydel moaned, tonguing at the whipped cream on her chin. ‘I’m sick of being the only single one at these things.’

Hux flushed darker. ‘Hey! I’m single, too!’

Upside down, Rose winked at him. ‘Not for long, big boy.’

Inexplicably, Ben felt his dick twitch. Rey nestled closer to him, hiding a grin in his shoulder. ‘He’s no big boy compared to you,’ she whispered, so low that he was impressed. He didn’t even know drunk Rey had anything between the volumes of screechy and schreechier. 

Ben swallowed, tightly. A hand snuck onto his splayed thigh, rubbing dangerously near his dick. His cheeks flushed, and he willed himself not to get hard. She wouldn’t do that to him, not here, inches away from their friends--

Her hand paused; her thumb soothed at his skin through his jeans.

He exhaled in a rush. She knew him painfully well. Ben wound an arm around Rey, hugging her closer.

Finn leapt to his feet. ‘Right! Where were we?  _ Oh _ \--Truth or Drunk--’

‘It’s Drink, babe--’

‘Fuck off! No, I’m  _ not _ \--’

‘I never  _ said  _ you were  _ drunk,  _ I said--’

‘Who’s turn was it? Mine?’ Kaydel interrupted before they could get treated to yet another round of Finn vs Poe. They’d already fallen out about not getting free prawn crackers with the takeaway. 

She grabbed Poe’s phone and re-opened the app. Flicking to the next question, she grinned. ‘Oh, this is  _ perfect.  _ My question is for Mister-Stick-Up-His-Arse Armitage.’

Hux glowered.

‘I think this might already be answered for us,’ Kaydel grinned, wickedly. ‘Have you, or have you not, ever had anything up your ass?’

Poe wolf-whistled. Hux ducked his head to sip at his beer. After a long pause, and his ears darkening to an unhealthy red, he finally mumbled, ‘...Maybe.’

The room erupted into cheers. 

‘Oh my God,  _ what?! _ Like--a finger?! A  _ cock _ ?!’

‘Fuck sake, it was a toy, okay?’ Scowling, Hux picked at the beer’s label. ‘She said she’d always wanted to use it on a guy, and I wanted a second date, so…’ He shrugged. ‘I offered.’

It was an oddly rare look into Hux’s life. He usually kept his secrets on lockdown--hell, Ben didn’t even know what his fucking dog was called. But evidently, knowing if it was a Fido or Fida was clearly less important than knowing he’d taken a dildo up the ass.

Kaydel looked vaguely impressed. ‘I for sure thought you were going to drink on that one. Kudos, Ginge.’ 

In the space of a half hour, Ben learned enough about his friends to have his head reeling. Kaydel ate a girl out in the bathroom of a Wendy’s, only to be caught by the owner, who stood and watched until the girl had come. Poe loved eating his own come out of Finn’s ass. Rose taught herself to squirt. Rey fucked a guy who repeatedly kept ‘accidentally’ slipping down to her asshole. (Ben bristled at that one.) Finn got a condom lost so far inside of him, the guy had to take him to the emergency room to have it removed. (Poe bristled at  _ that  _ one.)

By the time it was Ben’s turn, it was Finn asking and it was impossible to tell who was the most drunk. Even Ben, level-headed Ben, couldn’t quite focus on the walls.

‘Ben! Benny-boy. Benjamin.’ Finn squinted at the phone for a long moment before asking, ‘Awh, this is  _ easy-peasy.  _ Tell us how you lost your virginity.’

Ben froze.  _ That  _ he’d not been expecting. It’s remarkably easy to make up stories about how poorly matched braces and blowjobs are, or how many girls he’d almost killed by choking them to orgasm. 

This one, though...this one was difficult.

When he didn’t say anything, Poe snorted. ‘Come on, that’s such a boring one. Just swipe for the next one.’

‘Hey, no, I want to know!’ Rose pouted. ‘You’ve never told us.’

Ben rubbed at the back of his neck in an effort to ground himself. Fuck, even his palm was sweaty. Hopefully Rey couldn’t feel it through his shirt. 

‘Uh, it was...yeah, pretty…’ He swallowed. ‘Not great.’

That was good, right? No one had pleasant memories about losing their virginity.

Except...Finn and Poe were looking at each other funny. And Rey had sat up to stare at him properly. And Kaydel was worrying at her lip in a way that kind of seemed like he’d said something wrong.

It was Poe who finally spoke up. ‘Were you like…y’know…’

Ben frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

‘It was...consensual...right?’

Ben’s heart dropped. ‘Oh my  _ God _ \--fuck, guys, yes! Of course it was!’

The group visibly relaxed. ‘Jesus, Solo, you almost gave me a heart-attack,’ Rey hissed, sinking back to his side. He knew she was kidding, but he could’ve sworn he felt her heartbeat pulsing frantically against his bare arm.

‘Wait, that doesn’t make any sense.’ Finn eyed him. ‘Really, how can a guy’s first time be bad? Like, you’re getting your dick wet, and it’s the first time you understand what all the fuss is about pussy. I mean--’ He winked at Poe. ‘For some of us.’

Ben’s shoulders lifted and dropped listlessly. ‘I dunno, it just wasn’t all that good.’

‘Ah.’ Kaydel nodded, knowingly. ‘Came too quick?’

‘What?  _ No,  _ I--’

‘Shoot on her thigh instead of inside her cunt?’

‘Ew, Kay, stop it,’ Rey warned. ‘Come on, guys, he answered.’

By the time three a.m. rolled around, Kaydel and Rose had passed out, Hux had turned up the stereo to play Mamma Mia full-blast and Poe had dragged a drunken Finn to their bedroom. That left Ben and Rey on the sofa, mouths pressed together and frantic hands sliding under clothes. 

‘Hey! Hey, none of that!”

‘Fuck off, Hux,’ Ben growled. ‘Go to fucking bed if you don’t want to see it.’

He vaguely heard the music stop and a door slam, but Rey pressed in closer and his brain went  _ kaput _ . ‘Fuck, you’re so--when you get all dominant, it fucking  _ does  _ something to me--’

‘Yeah?’ He murmured, breathless. ‘Yeah, you like that?’

‘Oh,  _ God,  _ yeah--’

He could hardly focus. Pushing him back, Rey climbed onto his lap, hap-hazerdly swept her hair behind her ears and stuck her tongue down his throat. He moaned into it, hips bucking beneath her. He’d been hard for fucking hours--whiskey dick clearly didn’t apply tonight--

Ben slid his hand through her hair, holding her to him. Their kissing was so sloppy it physically made him ache. She whined, deep in her throat, and started rubbing against his hard-on.

_ That  _ got his attention. ‘Jesus--Christ, Rey--’

‘Wait, wait--’ Rey forced him down, pulling away. He groaned--he’d never wanted to be inside her more in his entire fucking life. But she was looking at him with a strangely sober expression, and something about it made him pause.

‘What’s wrong?’

Eyes closed, she shook her head once. ‘No, no, nothing’s  _ wrong,  _ it’s just--’ She stopped, sucking at her bottom lip. After a beat, he jostled her core against him in an attempt to get her to speak. A gasp caught in her throat. She blinked, and he was shocked to find her teary-eyed. ‘Baby? Rey, what’s wrong?’

‘Are you a virgin?’

The question stung. Even bleary as his mind was, he still heard the disappointment in her voice. Desperately, he attempted a snort. ‘What? Why would you think that?’

‘Don’t be angry, don’t--’ Jittery, she traced a thumb over his lips; he couldn’t stop himself pressing a kiss to the pad. ‘I’m just--we’ve only been dating a few months, and I don’t want to seem like I’m coming on too strong if you’re not ready--I just--fuck, you’re so hot, Ben, and I’ve never felt like this with fucking anyone, and--’

‘Slow down,’ he whispered. ‘Rey, c’mon--breathe.’

She nodded, lowering to press her forehead to his chest. With a shaky hand, he combed through her hair. His dick throbbed mournfully, but--thank fuck--calmed to a semi. The air was decidedly sober, and Ben desperately wished he had about three shots within arms length.

‘You never spoke about sex, even before,’ Rey began, quietly. ‘All this time we’ve been friends, and I’ve never heard you mention a girl once. I didn’t even consider...not until tonight. Because why would I? You’re so attractive, and girls hit on you all the time, and--’ She heaved a trembling breath. ‘I don’t  _ care  _ if you are, Ben. Honestly, I don’t. But please, please,  _ please,  _ tell me so I can make it good for you.’

He almost laughed. ‘Don’t be silly, Rey--it’s just me. And you couldn’t disappoint me if you tried.’

Rey finally looked up at him. Her lip trembled. ‘What do you mean?’

‘You couldn’t ever--’

‘No, no, about…’ She blinked. ‘Ben, if you’re trusting me with your first time, I’m gonna make sure it’s mind-blowing. Why...why don’t you think you deserve that?’

He blushed. ‘No, I...well, it’s probably going to be--quick. And not great for you. And you’ve never seen me shirtless or anything, so I--’

She surged forward to kiss him. 

It was wet but slow, and he could barely remember his own name. His eyelids fluttered shut. A hand came up to cup at her jaw--so small, so delicate under his grip. Her breath shuddered, and he didn’t even notice when she snuck a hand into the unpopped buttons of his shirt. Only when her fingers touched the scar on his chest did he grab her wrist. 

Rey gasped, a tiny, intake of breath, but he felt her thighs clench. 

Ben squeezed her wrist. ‘Don’t,’ he whispered. ‘ _ Please. _ ’

But she was adamant. Face set, she pleaded, ‘ _ Ben. I want to see you _ .’

_ Now’s  _ the time.  _ Say no.  _

He let her go.

A single finger, gentle as a kiss, traced the river of scar tissue. From above his brow, down his cheek, his neck, smoothing over the deepest part on his pec. The air was thick; everything about the moment was so dangerously fragile. He knew it; so did she. One wrong move--too harsh a movement, and he’d be out from under her.

‘Ben... _ fuck. _ ’ Her hand pressed at his firm chest, brushing past his nipple. He jerked, jaw clenching. Rey looked up with something like…. _ reverence,  _ and she whispered, ‘You like that? Are you...sensitive there?’

He nodded, barely a twitch of the head, breath locked in his lungs.

Rey carefully unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his broad shoulders. Then, she sunk down, pressing kisses down his scar. Nothing about that should’ve been sexy--there was no feeling there anymore. Dead tissue, gashing open. Except something about her lips made it feel, just for a moment, like the skin had knitted itself together and he was  _ whole _ again. Something to be  _ proud  _ of.

Then, she pressed her hot mouth to his nipple and he was fucking gone.

‘ _ Rey _ -’

‘Ssshhhh,’ she breathed. Never could he have imagined how good getting his nipples played with felt-- _ heavenly.  _ Her free hand tugged at his other nipple, and at his moan, she whispered, ‘Quiet, baby, we've got to be quiet.’

Shit. He’d forgotten about the girls.

But Rey continued to press kisses down his stomach, soft and so fucking gentle. His abs rippled under her touch--she smiled. ‘You have no idea how you look,’ she whispered. ‘Stunning, Ben. Inside and out.’

Breathless, he cupped her hips and squeezed. As unbelievable as it was, she was  _ his.  _ She smiled, as beautiful as ever, and slid his hands up to her chest. This, he knew. This was familiar ground. Rey absolutely adored getting her tits played with, even when they made out. She tilted her head back as he rubbed his thumbs over her stiff nipples, hips rocking against his. 

‘How--’ Her breath hitched. ‘How far have you gone?’

He blinked. ‘I’ve--well, anything with you.’

Her head fell forward in shock. ‘You’ve never--no one’s ever touched you?’

‘Beyond kissing and, like, above the waist?’ He shook his head. Way to sound like a teenager, Solo.

Rey pressed a fierce kiss to his mouth. ‘Can I? Please?’

He nodded, frantic. ‘Yeah,  _ yeah, _ of course--’

With nimble fingers, she began to unbutton his jeans. ‘I can see why guys get so excited when you tell them you’re a virgin. I’m going to be the first person to touch you...to make you come...oh,  _ fuck, _ Ben, I love you.’

They’d said it before, but he knew he’d never get tired of hearing it. ‘Rey--I love you so much,  _ so fucking much _ \--’

All of the fear, all of the crippling insecurity about being a  _ thirty-year-old virgin,  _ fell away. He loved her and she loved him, and they just wanted to make each other feel good, she would teach him  _ how-- _

She stopped.

Ben’s heart jumped into his mouth. 

His jeans were by his ankles, his boxers by his knees. His heavy dick had slapped against his stomach, a trail of precum trickling down the shaft. And Rey was just…staring.

Oh God. The fear was creeping back in. ‘Rey?’

What if it didn’t look normal? What if she hated the light trail of hair he kept running down his stomach? Fuck, what if it finally hit her that he’d never done this before and--

Rey _ moaned. _

It wasn’t just a moan. It was guttural, like a woman starved. Her eyelids flickered; her fingers dug into the meat of his thighs. 

‘Ben--you’re fucking  _ huge. _ ’

He fisted his hands nervously. ‘Sorry--you don’t--’

‘Don’t you dare,’ she warned, still staring. ‘Don’t you goddamn dare. You’ve got the biggest dick I’ve ever seen and I’ve never wanted to suck someone off so badly in my entire life.’

He flushed. A strand of hair flopped into his eyes, and he quickly brushed it away. 

Rey finally looked up. Her eyes were burning. ‘We can’t fuck,’ she said, finally. ‘I’m not having sex in the same room as my best friends, and I’m definetly not making love to you for the first time on Poe’s dodgy-ass couch.’

His cock literally jerked when she said  _ making love.  _ Her face went soft, and she gently wrapped a hand around it. It took everything in Ben not to fucking howl. 

‘I can’t even get my hand around you,’ she breathed. ‘Fuck--’

And before he could even comprehend that  _ REY’S HAND IS ON YOUR DICK,  _ she ducked down and slid her mouth over the tip.

If it were possible, Ben got even harder. His hands flew to her hair, and she groaned. The vibration nearly made him cry. Looking him dead in the eye, she pushed down, down, until her nose nearly pressed to the hair at the root. That’s when she  _ gagged.  _

Ben’s shoulders arched, and he threw his head back.

‘ _ Oh my God, Rey--Rey, you feel so  _ amazing--’ 

Closing her eyes, she began to bob. Spit dribbled down his shaft, pooling near where her fingers gripped his base. She hummed lowly, tonguing at his slit as she worked him with her hand. It was all so fucking wet and hot and tight, and he knew he couldn’t last. But with a gentle pinch to his thigh, Rey winked and he knew she was okay with that.

When her free hand played at his balls, he nearly cried out. They were already so fucking tight, so fucking drawn up, that her touch sent shockwaves up his spine. 

‘Rey,’ he begged. ‘Rey, I’m gonna fucking come, I’m gonna--’

She pulled off, pressing a slick kiss to his thigh. ‘Come, baby, come down my fucking throat--’

Only a few seconds later, with his cock entirely down her throat, and her finger gently tracing just behind his balls, he came. Rope after rope, he rode his orgasm, hips pressed to Rey’s face. It was a pleasure he’d never felt in his fucking life before; a white-hot burst that sparked through his entire body. 

Rey eventually pulled off, coughing slightly. The come she hadn’t managed to swallow dribbled down her chin, and she wiped it off, only to suck it off her finger. He whimpered--another rope of come shot out his cock, landing on his stomach. 

‘Fuck--’

Rey bent down to lick it off, sucking softly at the skin. ‘You taste amazing,’ she whispered. ‘So fucking good.’

Ben lay, boneless. His chest heaved, and he dragged her down for a breathless kiss. She giggled against his lips; faintly, he could taste the salt of his own come and realised he might know exactly why Poe liked it so much.

She nuzzled against him, snuggling into his chest. Only then, did the panic set in. ‘Shit, I didn’t hurt you, did I? I didn’t mean to shove so deep--’

Rey grabbed his chin. ‘Ben. That was the hottest thing I’ve ever done. We’ll be doing it again as soon as you want to.  _ Don’t apologise. _ ’

He couldn’t say anything. There were no words left in his head to say. Instead, he just kissed her, open and dirty. She sighed into it, hand fisting on his pec. 

‘As soon as we get home,’ she promised. ‘I’m gonna pull my panties down, bend over and let you fuck me with that fat fucking cock until I pass out. Deal?’

‘ _ Deal. _ ’


End file.
